Huh? Is it a Gum?
by zyjizhang
Summary: Love isn't like a candy. It just a gum. Sometimes it loses the sweet and turns bitter. /HunKai/ /For HUNKAI IN LUV CHALLENGE/


_**Huh? Is it a Gum?**_

Author : zyjizhang

Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin

Rate : T

Genre : Entahlah

Desclaimer : Semua cast bukan milik saya. Tapi cerita ini asli punya saya, dari pikiran saya juga.

..

..

..

 _Story Begin…_

 _.._

 _.._

Entah bagaimana menjabarkan kisah ini awalnya. Karena aku pun tidak mengerti, atau tidak tau bagaimana ini berawal. Tau-tau saja siang hari itu, saat aku memutuskan untuk berdiam diri di taman, aku melihat ke ujung jalan yang menghubungkan taman ini dengan toko makanan yang tak terlalu luas, seorang laki-laki sedang melompat-lompat kecil. Tampaknya dia sedang berusaha menghibur seorang anak kecil yang menangis di hadapannya. Sungguh cara yang aneh untuk menghibur. Karena bisa saja anak itu malah semakin takut melihat bagaimana tak terkontrolnya gerakannya.

Eh, aku Oh Sehun ngomong-ngomong. Jangan sampai selama kisah ini ku ceritakan, kalian malah sibuk bertanya-tanya siapa _aku._

Aku masih duduk diam, tapi mataku mengawasi pergerakan laki-laki di ujung jalan sana. Entahlah, jalanan itu tak bisa di bilang dekat untukku melihat bagaimana wajah si laki-laki. Dengan ragu aku berdiri, berjalan dengan perlahan untuk mendekati jalanan tempat si laki-laki yang masih melompat-lompat. Tak cukup dekat, tentu. Tapi setidaknya aku bisa melihat bagaimana raut wajah si laki-laki. Karena dari jauh ku lihat, dia terlihat seperti orang dewasa yang terlalu kekanakan.

Ah, akhirnya aku melihatnya. Dia tertawa senang, aku bisa mendengar suara tawanya di kejauhan. Pelan, tapi cukup bagiku untuk mengetahui bahwa dia memiliki tawa yang menular. Karena saat aku mendengar tawanya, aku jadi ikut tersenyum tanpa aku rencanakan. Begitu saja bibirku tertarik, padahal aku jarang tersenyum seorang diri begini.

Aku perhatikan dia berusaha membujuk si anak kecil untuk diam. Tapi selewat beberapa menit dan tak ada yang terjadi kecuali si anak kecil menangis semakin keras, si laki-laki _tan_ berhenti melompat dan mulai memberenggut. Dia menatap kesal anak itu, kemudian dia merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan permen. Dalam sekejap—sesudah permen itu ada di tangannya—si anak kecil berhenti menangis, dan berlari pergi begitu saja.

Terkekeh pelan melihat raut wajah si laki-laki _tan_ , aku menyadari bahwa laki-laki itu memang kekanakan. Dia memberenggut dan menggerutu kalau di lihat dari bibir tebalnya yang tak berhenti bergerak. Kemudian mendadak saja dia mendongakkan wajahnya dan menoleh hingga matanya menangkapku yang dari tadi mengawasinya. Tak ada gunanya mengelakkan pandangan itu, dia pasti sudah merasa dari tadi merasa bahwa aku memperhatikannya.

Aku berniat untuk mengalihkan pandang, tapi tidak jadi. Karena saat itu si laki-laki _tan_ melambaikan tangannya. Aku harus menoleh kebelakang untuk memastikan apakah ada seorang lain di belakangku, karena sepertinya dia melambai kepadaku. Ternyata memang tak ada, dan saat aku mengalihkan sekali lagi mataku untuk melihatnya, si laki-laki _tan_ sudah berjalan mendekatiku.

"Hai, kau dari tadi melihatku." Ucapnya begitu berada di depanku. Dia berbicara seolah apa yang di katakannya tak akan membuat aku tersedak ludahku sendiri. Bagaimanapun ketahuan mengawasi seseorang dengan diam-diam itu sama sekali tak bisa dibanggakan.

"Ah, ah ya. Hanya penasaran saja kenapa kau melompat-lompat." Jawabku akhirnya. Karena yang terbaik yang bisa ku lakukan sekarang hanyalah jujur. Akan lebih memalukan saat aku mengarang-ngarang alasan tapi ternyata dia sudah tahu aku mengawasinya sedari awal.

"Well, yeah. Namaku Kim Jongin, kalau kau bertanya-tanya." Jongin melihatku dan tersenyum cerah. _Kekanakan dan terlalu percaya diri._ Nilaiku otomatis. Aku _memang_ tak berniat menanyakan namanya. Tapi aku pikir, tak buruk juga mengetahui namanya. Hitung-hitung bonus, mengetahui nama seseorang yang membuatku tersenyum sendiri dengan tingkahnya.

"Kalau begitu, aku Sehun." aku mengulurkan tanganku yang disambut antusias olehnya. "Kenapa anak tadi menangis?" tanyaku. Ini membuatku heran sendiri, aku merasa penasaran? Itu langka, karena biasanya aku tak pernah mau tau.

"Kenapa tanya-tanya?" tiba-tiba Jongin menanyaiku dengan tatapan menuduh. _Kekanakan, terlalu percaya diri dan curigaan,_ nilaiku lagi.

"Em, itu, kau terlihat berusaha keras untuk menghiburnya." Ujarku kikuk. Jongin menyipit memandangku sekali lagi sebelum kembali tersenyum cerah. Aku mengernyit menatapnya, dia agak terlalu mudah berubah suasana hati menurutku.

"Kau harus tahu Sehun, anak kecil itu benar-benar memuakkan. Manja! Padahal aku hanya mengambil permen lollipop-nya dan dia sudah menangis meraung-raung! Kau akan mengira bahwa Dinosaurus menyerang dunia!" rutuk Jongin dengan suara menggebu-gebu. Perkataannya menyumbat kepalaku, memaksaku memikirkannya. Dia mengatakan anak kecil itu memuakkan? Tidakkah dia sadar bahwa dia _hampir_ sama dengan anak kecil? Mengambil permen tanpa seijin anak itu, dan imajinasinya…Dinosaurus menyerang dunia? Itu khayalan anak-anak demi apapun.

"Jadi, kenapa kau mengambil permennya?" aku bertanya lagi, susah rasanya menahan rasa ingin tahuku untuk saat ini. Jongin menatapku dengan pandangan _bukankah-sudah-jelas_ yang membuatku bingung, karena aku sama sekali tak melihat apa alasan Jongin melakukan itu. Kecuali yah, dia jail.

"Sudah jelaskan, aku mau lollipop, sementara yang aku punya hanya _gum!_ " kata Jongin sabar, seolah aku ini hanya anak TK bebal yang tak mengerti satu tambah satu sama dengan dua. Tangannya memamerkan dua permen karet berwarna merah yang dia pegang dari tadi. Aku bertambah bingung. Pikirannya benar-benar seperti anak kecil.

"Yah, apa yang salah dengan _gum?_ Bukankah itu juga permen?" tanyaku bingung. Aku tak melihat dimana pembenaran Jongin mengambil permen anak lain sementara dia punya dua permen karet. Permen karet...

"Ya bedalah Sehun! Lollipop keras dan manis, sementara _gum?_ Lembek!" Jongin berkata dengan raut wajah jijik. Seolah ide bahwa permen karet itu lembek, benar-benar membuatnya ingin muntah. Jadi, aku tak percaya aku bisa duduk di taman ini bersama seseorang yang sama sekali asing yang baru saja ku temui, dan mendiskusikan tentang permen karet yang lembek.

"Eh? Jadi kau tak suka permen karet hanya karena ini…lembek?" tanyaku, ikut-ikutan memikirkan idenya Jongin yang sedikit yah…simpel. Jongin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya yang tertutup rambut hitam legam itu dengan lagak putus asa.

"Sehun…aku tak tahu ternyata kau sepolos itu." Jongin berkata dramatis. Aku terbelalak. Aku? Polos? Astaga, ini untuk yang pertama kalinya ada yang mengataiku begitu. Karena selama ini julukanku adalah Sehun si mesum. Jongin, sepertinya kau yang terlalu polos. "Ini, coba makan." Kata Jongin lagi sambil membukakan bungkus permen karet itu dan menjejalkan permennya ke mulutku. Aku terpaksa mengunyahnya. Manis, aku sudah lama tak memakan permen karet.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" dia menatapku dengan kening berkerut. Seakan menungguku bereaksi dengan mendadak, menjerit atau melompat misalnya.

"Manis." Jawabku datar. Jongin mengangguk-angguk mengerti, Gayanya jadi sok sekali. Tapi entah kenapa jadi terlihat lucu.

Selama beberapa menit kami diam. Jongin masih terus mengamatiku, sementara aku masih mengunyah permen itu dengan mengamati wajahnya. Dia itu ternyata memiliki perpaduan wajah yang unik. Terlihat tegas sekali, tapi di saat bersamaan manis. Aku mengamatinya terus sampai permen dalam mulutku mulai kehilangan manisnya. Sedikit demi sedikit permen karet itu menjadi pahit.

"Bagaimana sekarang?" Jongin bertanya saat melihat alisku tertaut sedikit akibat rasa pahit yang ditimbulkan permen karet itu.

"Pahit," kataku kecut sambil membuang permen itu dengan segera. Tak ingin berlama-lama mengunyahnya lagi setelah semua sisinya menjadi pahit.

"Nah, itu, itu!" aku terlonjak kaget saat Jongin berkata keras dan bersemangat. Dia menunjuk-nunjuk bibirku dengan kurang ajarnya. Tapi anehnya, aku sama sekali tak keberatan. "Kau sekarang mengerti maksudku?" Jongin bertanya penuh semangat. Aku masih memikirkan apa maksud perkataannya hingga kepalaku sakit dan memutuskan aku memang tak mengerti. Ku gelenggakan kepalaku, dan melihat sendiri bagaimana raut wajah Jongin berubah putus asa sekali lagi.

" _Gum_ kalo di kunyah akan jadi pahit, Sehun…." jawab Jongin dengan nada panjang dan kehilangan tenaga di akhir kalimat. Aku mengangguk-anggukkan saja kepalaku. Jadi, hanya kerena itu?

"Tapi _gum_ memang di desain seperti itu Jongin. Mereka memang dimaksudkan agar menjadi pahit akhirnya, supaya tak ada yang menelannya. _Gum_ berbahaya kalo di telan saat sudah pahit, apa kau tahu?" timpalku lega, akhirnya ada sesuatu dalam pembicaraan ini yang aku mengerti. Tapi tampaknya aku salah, karena kemudian Jongin menggeleng kuat-kuat.

"Aku bukannya bicara tentang apa kegunaan rasa pahit itu. Tapi…ini, tunggu…aku taruh dimana ya?" Dia mulai merogoh-rogoh saku celananya saat mengucapkan itu. Sementara aku sendiri hanya bisa melihatnya dalam diam, masih syok karena ternyata apa yang aku perkirakan masih saja meleset. Wajahnya mendadak berbinar-binar saat tangannya menemukan secarik kertas kecil kumal dari dalam saku celananya yang terakhir. Dia menyerahkan kertas kecil itu padaku yang menerimanya dengan tanda tanya besar menghiasi kepalaku. Selama dua puluh lima tahun hidupku, tak pernah aku merasa demikian tolol karena tak berhasil memahami lawan bicaraku. Sebaris kalimat berbahasa inggris tertulis disana, dengan tulisan tangan yang aku yakini sebagai tulisan Jongin.

" _Love isn't like a candy. But it's just a gum. Sometimes it loses the sweet, and turns bitter."_ Begitulah kira-kira tulisan disana. Setelah membaca sekali lagi kalimat itu, aku kembali memandangnya dengan perasaan yang sekali lagi kebingungan. Apa yang ingin di sampaikan Jongin kali ini?

"Jadi, aku tidak setuju!" Jongin berujar dengan wajah sedikit marah. Aku membenarkan posisi dudukku. Apakah Jongin punya pandangan sendiri kalau begitu? Tentang cinta? Aku tertarik mengetahui apa pendapatnya—yang sangat kekanankan ini—tentang cinta.

"Jadi permen karet menyebalkan menurutmu, karena ini? Kenapa?" pancingku. Kalau tebakanku benar, maka Jongin akan segera membeberkan alasannya. Bukankah anak kecil biasanya seperti itu?

"Karena cinta itu benar-benar seperti _candy!_ Dari awal sampai akhir rasanya akan tetap manis. Tapi tergantung berapa lama kita mau menikmatinya kan? Pelan-pelan dan dengan rapi, maka manisnya akan bertahan lebih lama. Atau terburu-buru dan kehilangan rasa manis itu secepat kilat dan tak ada apa-apa setelahnya kecuali mungkin kau akan tersedak permenmu sendiri." Kata Jongin tegas. Aku yakin, dia pasti telah banyak merenungkan ini sejak pertama kali dia membaca _quotes_ dalam kertas ini. Aku menatapnya tersenyum. Benarkan? Jongin itu memang kekanakan.

"Begitu?" aku menatapnya masih dengan senyumanku. Aku yakin waktuku bersamanya tak akan lama lagi. Sudah lebih dari tiga puluh menit kami disini, dan aku tahu keberuntungan tak akan bertahan lebih lama dari ini.

"Ah, Sehun! Aku lupa, harusnya sekarang aku membelikan _soju_ untuk kakakku. Astaga! Aku harus pergi Sehun! Kalau kita bertemu lagi, kau harus mengingatku Sehun! " Jongin berujar dan segera berlari setelahnya. Dia bahkan melupakan kertas _quotes_ nya dalam ketergesaannya. Aku terkekeh, benarkan dugaanku? Keberuntungan tak akan bertahan selama itu hingga menahan laki-laki kekanakan tapi manis itu lebih lama di sampingku. Namun saat aku membalik kertas kumal dalam tanganku, aku tahu, rupanya keberuntungan masih mau berpihak padaku sekali lagi.

 _Kim Jongin._

 _E-mail: kji1401_

Rupanya Jongin menulis catatan itu di balik kartu pengenal buatannya sendiri. Aku tersenyum melihat kertas itu sebelum menyelipkannya ke dalam saku celanaku dengan hati-hati. Dan berjanji dalam hati, kalau aku bertemu Jongin lagi, aku akan membelikan satu toples penuh permen karet. Dia perlu tahu, bahwa memang kenyataannya cinta terkadang bisa sepahit permen karet.

Cinta tetap manis dari awal hingga akhir? Huh, aku sudah merasakan cukup banyak cinta untuk tahu bahwa kenyataan ini tidak benar.

 _Jongin, cinta memang terkadang harus pahit, agar kau bisa merasakan manisnya._

..

..

..

*END*

 **Note:**

Nah, aku tahu setelah aku publish cerita ini pasti banyak dari kalian yang berniat protes, karena ini benar-benar ff yang gaje dan yah…absurd. Saya bingung gimana cara nulis yang keren, hiks T_T Dan judulnya ini apa banget dah! Bingung buat judul, karena ceritanya nggak jelas :D hahaha

Tapi di baca aja yah? Siapa tahu kalian suka, hehe *maksa

Untuk yang review _No Excuse…_ Gomawoo! Aku girang abis bacanya, sumpah! Dan untuk yang kecewa akhirnya bukan BaekKai, maafkan aku! Karena itu memang di rancang akhirnya HunKai, tapi aku BaekKai shipper juga kok. Aku suka semua pair asal Kai jadi Uke! Hehehe *apadah.

Nah udah kalo gitu.

Salam: HunKai love


End file.
